a brewing for love and cupcakes
by Green Gravity
Summary: "Cupcakes" that was all he can think about just to make her smile again. Maybe a chocolaty cupcake can do the trick. NaLu. :3


**Summary: **"Cupcakes" that was all he can think about just to make her smile again. Maybe a chocolaty cupcake can do the trick. NaLu. : 3

**Disclaimer: **FT (Fairy Tail) belongs to my best troll buddy, Hiro Mashima. Heh, troll, I love saying that word.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**{He only wanted was to make her smile.}**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy was on the verge of crying; hell you can see the tears in her brown eyes. All she wanted was a peaceful weekend, and was totally looking forward to watching her _animes_. Damn it all; damn college. College was the only one to kick her ass when she's going through life. Fairy Tail University is what she is currently attends to. The school was is full of, how to put it, weirdoes. On the first day Lucy attend this college she thought it will be an amazing college; full of academic people, but all she learned is that the school was crazily full of weirdoes; much to her dismay, a whole bunch, basically the entire school. She was the only one that was normal for a change. The school was full of: a stripper, a pyromaniac, a bookworm, a bully with so much piercing, a terrifying Titania (you may call it), and a demon match maker.

Yea, Lucy didn't know what the hell she put herself into.

At first Lucy really wanted to transfer to another college that will help become a successful author, but one way to another, Lucy felt at home in Fairy Tail University. But this college was still a damn bitch. All Lucy could see was a blur of papers scattered across her wooden floor. What kind of teacher gives her a four page essay on One Direction? What the hell?!

Did she mention her teacher was a 1D fan; a so-called insane fan.

Lucy bit her lower lip as she watched pictures of different One Direction members taking off their shirts. Fans were crazy for One Direction especially her teacher; she would totally flip by now. Lucy sighed in aggravation; she couldn't even spare time to read_: Full Metal Alchemist manga_. She was only on chapter fifty-six. Well didn't other people say…?

College is a bitch.

She is starting to realize that was so correct. College is a bitch; she can never spare time for her friends, for there were always assignments in the way. Lucy sighed one again, her head on the palm of her hand. Lucy pivoted her head towards the clock. It read: **12:04 AM**.

_Damn, how am I going to finish this essay when its do tomorrow. _Lucy thought.

What kind of teacher will give you a homework assignment on One Direction, huh? Never in Lucy's life experience this kind of – what's the word she's looking for – _stupid_ assignment. Lucy doesn't give a damn about One Direction, for all she cares.

Lucy gnawed on her lower lip; she checks the clock again, it read: **12:06 AM**. Two minutes has pass already, wow, time do go by fast. Lucy only was on page two of the assignment. How is she going to finish in time? Lucy's fingers fiddled through her hair; gripping tightly on each end of strand. Lucy pulled her hair.

"I hate college, and I hate this stupid assignment!" Lucy cried out. Sweat poured down from her hair to her collarbone; her chest heaved. She was tired of this; she wants to go to bed, but if she does, she will never finish the essay. She only has two more pages to do and then her life will be back in order.

"What'cha working on, Luce?" Lucy jumped out of her seat at the sudden voice from behind her. She'd turns around and find her idiot friend, Natsu, lying on her bed. His elbows behind his head and elbows slightly jutted out. Lucy crossed her arms and her feet stubbornly apart. Lucy stood their, eyes twitching in annoyance.

Natsu cracked open an eye and watched Lucy fumed inside. He chuckled a bit; he really did have a weird best friend. Lucy walked towards Natsu; she stood their in front of him, hands on her hips.

"What?" Natsu asked. Her intense gaze was creepy, and Natsu seems like he was shuddering in fear. Lucy let out a breath; she was tired of him barging into her room. She was already tired of this essay.

"Natsu, how the hell – you now what, never mind," Lucy said. She turned her heel and walked towards her computer. She sat in her seat, searched through photos, videos, and music of One Direction. Natsu blinked, by now Lucy would have given him a special Lucy's kick, but she simply walked off. Natsu sat on the bed, his legs crossed.

"Luce, why are you doing homework?" Natsu asked, his head pivoted towards the clock, "in 12:30 in the morning." Lucy spun her chair around facing Natsu. Her cheeks puffed in agitation.

"Why are you here in 12:30 in the morning?" Lucy asked. That was supposed to be a remark for Natsu, but turns into a question. Natsu tilted his head to the side in an innocent manner. He blinked once, the twice and now thrice.

"I wanted to see you Luce," Natsu stated simply, giving her a wide grin. Lucy felt her cheeks getting hotter. Her hands touched her cheeks; she cursed to herself for blushing. But what Natsu said made Lucy's heart skip a beat. Wait, she wasn't falling for him? It's natural for friends make each other blush…right?

"Natsu that's sweet, but I need you to leave," Lucy said. Lucy's heart almost shattered at Natsu's pain expression. She didn't mean to say it that way, but she really cannot have any distractions for her to finish the essay. And Natsu was kind of a hindrance. Natsu stood up from Lucy's fluffy bed and walked very slowly towards the door. His head turned slightly to face Lucy's direction. He gave her a small smile.

"Bye Lucy," He said. Before Natsu could leave, Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. She sniffed in his scent: sweat, candy, fire and wood; his usual scent. Lucy pulled away form Natsu; he gave a huge grin.

_Guess that made him feel better._ Lucy thought.

Natsu left and Lucy closed the door; her back was against the door. She sighed to herself before smiling.

"He's such an idiot."

* * *

Natsu sighed, his head on the cool desk. Lucy was busy again with homework, and so, now they cannot hang out this week. This is the second time that happen, a he didn't get to see her smile in awhile. Lucy may be a weirdo but she always has that dazzling, charming, beautiful, hearty smile. But who could blame her, if he had an assignment he would probably – scratch that thought – he would obliviously _not_ do it. Its _simple_ and Lucy can do the same thing. Natsu fingered with the hem of his red t-shirt.

_Lucy hasn't even smiled once_. Natsu thought.

Okay maybe Natsu is _infatuated_ with her smile, but can you blame him? Wouldn't you want to make your best buddy smile? This is the second time Natsu didn't even saw Lucy's lips twitched into a inane smile.

"Ah Natsu, what's the matter?" Mirajane asked. Mirajane, mainly people call her the "Demon Matchmaker", for she is crazy about love. She thirst for love everywhere even if its strangers. Sometimes Natsu wondered if Mirajane can find a perfect match for herself, but Natsu knew he couldn't ask, it will only make her angry.

Natsu took his head of the desk; he scratched the back of his neck. Should he tell her? He was kind of curious to see her reaction towards his statement. But id she laugh at his reason, his confidence would just dwindle away. Yep, he is trying to make Lucy smile again.

"It's just that Lucy is not smiling anymore," Natsu stated simply. His eyes searched Mirajane's face – she had an unreadable expression. Mirajane clasped her soft hands together before smiling bashfully at Natsu. This result only led Natsu to quirk an eyebrow. His lips were tightly pressed together.

"What?"

"You're just so _cute _Natsu," Mirajane said. She giggled a little when Natsu looked dumbfounded. Mirajane waved her hand dismissively at him. "Maybe baking her something can get her to smile…like a cupcake."

Natsu now raised both eyebrows. He watched Mirajane warily before asking, "A cupcake?"

Mirajane nodded; she flailed her arms. "I mean - maybe she'll feel better if you bake a cupcake for her." Natsu only nodded. He wanted to make Lucy smile again, so if he has to bake a cupcake, then he will do it. But before he could start, realization hit Natsu's in the head lightening fast.

"But I don't know how to make a cupcake." Natsu answered flatly, disappointment washed over him. Mirajane blinked at him; yep he was just_ too_ cute.

"Don't worry Natsu," Mirajane said giving one of her trademarks: a wink, "for I will help you bake a cupcake."

Natsu blinked at her once before saying, "_Ehhhh!_"

He already knew baking a cupcake with Mirajane judging him is not a good thing. He almost died at baking chocolate chip cookies for Lisanna's birthday party.

Let's just hope the heavens can save him now.

* * *

Lucy blinked at the sudden grade she has for her essay – it perfectly read: **C-**. Lucy cocked her head to the side, her legs folded, and clutching the essay tightly. Her brain finally comphrehended what was going on now; she got a C- on her essay. She will accept a B+ but a C – no, no, no – Lucy could not afford that, yet she has a C. Like people say...

College is a bitch.

Lucy's brown eyes twitched in aggravation. She muttered threats towards the teacher, Mrs. Bottom, for giving her a C. Lucy officially hates Fairy Tail University; remind her why she came here again, or why'd she stayed.

"Oh Lucy," Lucy pivoted her head towards the sudden voice. It was Mirajane, the bubbly Mirajane. Lucy smiled at her; she patted the empty seat next to her. Mirajane accepted the seat before sitting down. Her elbows were on the table, slightly apart, and head at the palm of her hands.

"What's up Mirajane?" Lucy asked. She hid her graded essay behind her back. She didn't want Mirajane to see her _awful_ grade, and besides, Mirajane will scold her for her grade.

"Nothing much," Mirajane said. Lucy nodded but the mischievous in Mirajane's voice bothered her a little. "Um Lucy, I was just wondering, how do you feel about Natsu?"

Lucy bit her lower lip. Huh, how does she feel about Natsu? Well what she feels about Natsu is…wait this none of Mirajane's business.

"Why you asked?" Lucy said tilting her head to the right. Mirajane shrugged her shoulders as if saying, _I just want to know_.

"Just wondering," Mirajane said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. Okay?

"I just feel annoy when I'm with Natsu," Lucy answered matter-of-factly. Mirajane frowned at her; so much for crushing her goal Lucy. "He always barges into my room like he's allowed to. Doesn't he know how to knock, and he always eats all the food I _bought_ with my own money. Speaking of money, he never pays me back his sine I given him this _loan_; my gosh; what n the world is wrong with him."

Mirajane frowns at her; maybe asking Lucy her feelings towards Natsu wasn't the right choice. After all, she did have this slight hope for them to get together.

"Well Lucy, I think Natsu likes you," Mirajane said still frowning at her fellow blonde friend. Lucy gripped her essay (That was behind her back) tighter. Warmth filled her cheeks; was she blushing? Lucy tried to fight off her heart beating in an unusual speed. Mirajane smirked playfully at Lucy once she spotted a blush on the blonde's cheeks.

Mirajane giggled softly; she put the strand of her hair behind her ear. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Lucy, Natsu probably loves you in fact."

Lucy felt her cheeks getting hotter by the minute. Her heart beat in a radical speed, and why is she feeling like she's floating? This is natural to feel about you best friend…right? Please, someone tell her that she's correct. Don't tell her she likes Natsu? Don't tell her she's falling for him?

"Wha-what?"

Mirajane stood up from her seat and winked at the blonde. "Natsu have a special surprise for you, Lucy."

* * *

Lucy opens the door to her room; as she closed the door, Natsu was sitting on her bed. Lucy eyes went bloody shot wide. Mirajane's statement resounded in Lucy's ears.

"_Lucy, Natsu probably loves you in fact." _Lucy's cheeks were filled with warmth again.

_Damn that Mirajane and her stupid statements. _Lucy thought. Lucy found Natsu staring at her; her cheeks heated one more.

"W-What?" Lucy asked; she silently face-palmed at her stuttering. Maybe she was going a little in over her head? Natsu gave her a wide grin before pulling out the cupcake.

"Is that a cupcake?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded before pushing the cupcake forward. Lucy utterly stared at it. The cupcake looked good for a fact; she'll give him an appraisal for that. It was a chocolate cupcake filled with vanilla icing. On top of the cupcake was the chocolate icing (the vanilla icing mentioned was in the cupcake) and was decorated with her name.

Lucy.

Lucy stood there, speechless. Then finally, Mirajane's statement came back to her.

"_Natsu has a special surprise for you, Lucy." _So this is what she was talking about. Natsu baked her a cupcake. Lucy felt her heart squeezed in with delight; Natsu made her a cupcake.

"Here ya go, Luce." Natsu said giving her the cupcake, "I wanted to make you smile again since you stopped smiling. Assignments kept piling in front of you, and you stopped smiling, so Mirajane told me to bake you a cupcake; a chocolate cupcake in fact. Do you like the present?"

Lucy smiled at him (which gave Natsu reassurance) and dab her finger into the icing; once she took her finger out of the icing, she dabbed it on Natsu's nose. Lucy put the cupcake down, on her desk, and stood on her tipsy-toes. She kissed his nose, licking off the icing, and she pulled away. Once again, warmth filled her cool cheeks. She gazed into Natsu's onyx eyes before smiling.

"Thank you Natsu. I love the present." Lucy said her hands behind her back. Natsu only blinked at her, oblivious to what happen, and then gave her a cheeky grin.

"You finally smiled this week." Lucy nodded at him. Natsu thanked Mirajane for giving Natsu the idea. Lucy pulled Natsu into a hug' Natsu's head lay on the blonde's hair.

Okay, maybe Mirajane was right; Lucy may have a crush on him. Just a tiny bit.

* * *

Notes: **And so, did you enjoy the one-shot? It was contained with a lot of fluff for you guys. Please review and favorite. I will highly appreciate it. Until next time.**

**Green Gravity. **


End file.
